


Stolen Kisses

by wintermute



Series: Dare to Imagine [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Kiss Ninja, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP laying in the grass at a park when person A suddenly kisses person B and when asked why they did it they say they felt like it.</p>
<p>Clint/Coulson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Tidied up for posting here.

The touch of Clint’s lips to Phil’s cheek was so brief and light Phil almost didn’t feel them at all.

They were lying in the grass in a deserted part of Central Park. It was a beautiful day out, a light breeze chasing away the heat and humidity that had been stifling the city all week. Phil let out a content sigh, wriggled a bit as he turned his head to look at his lover.

“What?” Clint looked a bit sheepish, like he was embarrassed at being caught.

“You kissed me,” Phil drawled, letting a small smile curl up the edges of his lips.

“Felt like a good time for a kiss.” Clint shrugged, a light flush coloring his cheeks.

It was too adorable for Phil not to want to pull Clint closer to lie half on top of him. “You kiss ninja,” Phil admonished.

Clint burst out laughing, the sound light and carefree, before he buried his face to Phil’s chest, his shoulders shaking. Phil never thought he could be more in love with his husband than he had always been, but he did. In that moment, on the grass with an awning of trees shading them from the afternoon sun and breeze fluttering their hair, he fell madly in love with Clint Barton all over again.

Tomorrow, he would be leaving with he new team again to some remote parts of the world and deal with some dangers unknown. Clint would see him out the door and Phil would miss him terribly. This was their life now, trying to build a life as they save the world. Tomorrow, Phil would look back from Lola at Clint’s smiling face and disheveled hair and find the courage to drive away, but for now, he was content to simply lying there, and enjoy being close to the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here: http://thisiswintermute.tumblr.com/


End file.
